


When I see you

by lost2601



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7237093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost2601/pseuds/lost2601
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sau hơn một trăm năm chiến tranh, loài người và Vampire kí kết một Hiệp ước hòa bình cho cả hai giống loài. Một trong những đứa trẻ nhà Kiryu sẽ được "gả" cho Hoàng tộc Kuran, như một phần của ước định.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Au & OOC. Tên đề chỉ là tạm thời, và thật ra thì lâu lắm rồi mình không viết theo lối "màu mè" như thế này. =))))
> 
> For my sister.

Chiến tranh đã kết thúc.

Tin được báo đến người dân qua radio, và chẳng mấy ngày sau đó, chính phủ lâm thời ra mắt và hứa hẹn về tương lai tươi sáng sắp tới, khi mà tất cả các giống loài sẽ sống cùng nhau: Quỷ hút máu, Người sói, Người biến hình, Con người,... Không phải ai cũng tin tưởng vào tương lai ấy, nhưng họ hy vọng. Một tháng sau khi chính phủ lâm thời ra mắt, những thông tin đầu tiên về Hiệp Ước Chung Sống giữa các giống loài được thông báo rộng khắp, kèm theo đó là tin vui về cuộc hôn nhân đa chủng đầu tiên của Tân Thế Giới: Hôn sự giữa nhà Kuran và Kiryu. Theo lẽ ấy, một trong những đứa trẻ của nhà Kiryu - gia tộc anh hùng đã bảo hộ nhân loại sẽ kết hôn cùng một trong các vị thuần chủng của dòng dõi vương tộc của Vampire - Kuran.

Đứa trẻ được chọn của gia tộc Kiryu là Kiryu Zero.

Kiryu Zero chưa từng nghĩ đến chuyện kết hôn, nói gì đến việc cưới một Vampire. Cha mẹ cậu đã hy sinh anh dũng trong công cuộc bảo vệ nhân loại khỏi nanh vuốt của đám khát máu ấy, Zero đã từng nghĩ chỉ một năm nữa thôi, cậu sẽ đủ mười sáu tuổi để tòng quân, tiếp nối truyền thống của gia đình. Vậy mà khi cậu đủ tuổi, thế giới không còn cần cậu tòng quân, mà lại cần cậu cưới một con quỷ sống mà cha mẹ cậu đã từng chiến đấu chống lại. Dẫu vậy, cậu cũng không thể khướt từ hôn sự này, bởi lẽ người kế tiếp cậu trong danh sách những người được chọn là đứa em trai song sinh của cậu - Kiryu Ichiru. Nếu cậu không chấp thuận thì sẽ là em ấy, mà Zero thì không đành lòng nhìn đứa em vốn yếu ớt của mình phải gánh lấy chuyện này.

Vậy là nhà Kuran biết rằng Kiryu Zero sẽ là người được đưa đến chỗ họ.

Trong suốt ba tháng chờ đợi đám cưới của mình, Zero không thể ngăn mình thôi nghĩ về người _bạn đời_ sắp tới. Hẳn là một cố gái xinh đẹp, Vampire nào cũng đẹp như búp bê sứ. Nghe bảo nhà Kuran có tóc màu nâu đồng, có lẽ màu mắt của cô gái ấy cũng vậy chăng? Cô ấy hoạt bát hay trầm tĩnh? Ngoài máu ra cô ấy còn ăn gì không? Hàng loạt câu hỏi như thế xuất hiện trong đầu cậu, chúng giúp cậu có thể ngồi yên và làm theo những gì mà các thầy cô giáo khó tính dạy dỗ cậu về cung cách ứng xử chán ngắt hay những kiến thức tẻ nhạt về lối sống cung đình xa hoa mà cậu chẳng bao giờ thuộc về. Một ngày, sư phụ của cậu, thầy Yagari Toga mang đến một tập hồ sơ về người cậu sắp cưới, thế giới của cậu bắt đầu rạn nứt khi cậu nhìn thấy dòng ghi giới tính của người ấy: Nam. Vậy là cậu sẽ kết hôn cùng một hoàng tử.

"Không, là thái tử, người kế thừa chính thống và hợp pháp hiện tại của Kuran." - Yagari sửa lại như thế khi Zero phản đối việc mình sẽ kết hôn với một người đàn ông. Ai mà ngờ cậu sẽ kết hôn với vị vua tương lai của Vampire. Phía bên nhà Kuran đã biết trước đứa trẻ nhà Kiryu là nam, họ vẫn chọn người phối ngẫu là nam, kể cả khi đó có là Thái tử thì ai cũng hiểu rõ ý thù ghét đối với Kiryu Zero của nhà Kuran. _Có lẽ họ cũng chẳng muốn cuộc hôn nhân này_ , Zero tự an ủi thế, và cậu cũng thôi nghĩ về người chồng sắp cưới, anh ta có là một thằng ngốc xấu xí thì cậu cũng _gả_ cho anh ta rồi.

Ngày cậu lên xe hoa, bầu trời đen kịt như thể sắp nổi cơn giông, mọi người đến tiễn cậu đều mặc những bộ vía lịch sự, cánh đàn ông mặt suit đen, sơ mi trắng; phụ nữ mặc đầm đen tuyền, óng ánh hạt kim sa. Đội Vampire tới rước cậu cũng mặc bộ đồ đen nghiêm chỉnh, và những chiếc xe chỉ được điểm hoa trắng. Hệt như một đám tang. Em trai Zero cuối cùng cũng có thể rời khỏi giường bệnh, những vẫn không kịp tiễn anh trai, cả bóng dáng đoàn xe rời đi cũng không kịp nhìn thấy.

Mười ba chiếc xe nối đuôi nhau chạy qua các nẻo đường khúc khuỷu. Các con đường đã bị hủy hoại trong chiến tranh, thành ra chuyến đi trở nên nhọc nhằn và khó khăn hơn bao giờ hết. Mất gần một ngày trời họ mới có thể đến được tư dinh nhà Kuran. Zero chẳng hề ngạc nhiên khi nhìn thấy toà lâu đài ẩn mình trong núi sâu này, cứ như thể họ đã khoét núi để khắc nên tòa lâu đài u ám này giữa chốn hoang vu tĩnh mịch. Chẳng lạ gì khi người đón cậu là một quản gia, bề ngoài chừng hơn bốn mươi tuổi, cao, gầy với gương mặt khắc khổ. Cậu khẽ thở phào nhẹ nhõm khi không phải gặp mình chồng tương lai quá sớm. Quản gia dẫn cậu đi qua đại tiền sảnh, ông rẽ ngoặt vào một lối đi tối hơn, ánh nến leo lét chẳng giúp Zero nhìn rõ hơn được gì, sau vài lẫn rẽ trái, phải, ông đứng lại trước một căn phòng, xoay người đối diện với Zero trước khi cúi người một góc bốn mươi lăm độ một cách hoàn hảo, giọng ông sang sảng, dễ nghe hơn Zero nghĩ.

"Đây là phòng của ngài."

Ông kéo giật dây mành bên cạnh cây nến, người hầu bên trong kéo mở cửa, cánh cửa nặng nề phát ra âm thanh cũ kĩ, như thể đã lâu lắm rồi chẳng ai động tới nó. Căn phòng sáng hơn ngoài hành lang, chùm nến long lanh trên trần nhà với các góc phản quang khiến căn phòng trở nên ấm áp và sáng sủa hơn hẳn. Các cửa sổ treo rèm nhung dày và kéo kín không một kẽ hở, mùi hoa thoang thoảng cùng mùi hương trầm dìu dịu giúp Zero thả lỏng đôi chút, nhưng cậu căng cứng người lúc nhìn thấy chiêc giường rộng trải drap lụa mềm mại. Lớp mành che phủ duyên dáng không làm cậu thôi nghĩ về những điều sẽ diễn ra ở căn phòng này. Cậu không muốn mình ở đây, cưới một vị thái tử và nằm kề người ấy cả đời, trong căn phòng ngột ngạt và tăm tối. Tiếng đằng hắng của người quản gia kéo cậu về với thực tại, nhưng cũng chẳng làm cậu thôi nuối tiếc cho chính mình. Vị quản gia xoay người, chỉ cho cậu một cánh cửa khác, nặng nề chẳng kém gì cánh cửa phòng cậu. Ông vẫn cất giọng đều đều như thể chẳng có gì khác biệt.

"Cánh cửa này dẫn trực tiếp đến phòng chung của Thái Tử và ngài. Bên kia phòng chung là phòng của Thái Tử. Nếu không có lệnh của Thái Tử thì ngài không cần phải ở phòng chung, có thể ở lại phòng mình. Hiển nhiên ngài vẫn của thể nghỉ tại phòng chung nếu muốn, Kiryu-sama."

Vậy ra họ có phòng riêng, chồng và cậu sẽ ở riêng, và sẽ không chung đụng gì nếu cả hai quyết định tránh xa nhau vĩnh viễn - điều mà Zero khá chắn chắn sẽ xảy ra. Đâu phải người đàn ông nào cũng muốn nằm kề một người đàn ông khác. Quản gia đều đặn giới thiệu cho cậu những người hầu được chỉ định, chỉ có ba người, lần lượt là Jane, Mary, San. Họ sinh vật nhân tạo dạng người, một sản phẩm Vampire tạo ra cho chiến tranh, hóa ra không phải tất cả đều bị đem đi tiêu hủy. Họ có bề ngoài như những người hầu gái trong cung điện, và họ cũng đóng vai như những người hầu thật sự, hoặc là những giám sát viên mà nhà Kuran muốn đặt bên cạnh cậu. Kế đó người quản gia bắt đầu liệt kê những việc cậu có thể làm trong lâu đài này, những nơi cậu có thể đi, và chốt lại rằng: tối nay cậu nên có mặt trong bữa tối với Quốc Vương và Hoàng Hậu. Zero hiểu rằng "nên" ấy chính là "phải", đó là nghĩa vụ của cậu trong vai trò mới ở nơi này.

Ngay khi quản gia rời đi, các nàng hầu đóng cửa lại và đứng khép nép bên cánh cửa, Zero ngã phịch xuống giường, cảm nhận từng thớ cơ thả lỏng dần theo tiếng thở dài thườn thượt, cơ thể vừa được buông lỏng, mệt mỏi đã ập tới. Cậu khẽ nhích người một chút, chợt nhận ra mình vẫn chưa tháo giày, đành thả cổ chân mình ngay trên lề giường, để đôi giày không làm bẩn tâm drap đắt tiền; cậu hơi co mình lại, mùi hương trầm một lần nữa giúp cậu thư giãn. Zero chìm vào giấc ngủ một cách nhẹ nhàng và nhanh chóng, như thể đó là điều tốt đẹp nhất mà cậu có thể có lúc này. 

Zero tỉnh dậy khi một trong các nàng hầu, Jane, đánh thức cậu và thông báo rằng cậu chỉ còn một giờ để chuẩn bị cho bữa tối. Họ đề nghị cậu đi tắm, kế đó là trang phục. Zero nghĩ ngợi một lúc rồi quyết định chọn đại một bộ trong số sáu bộ được gọi ý, đồng thời cũng từ chối sự giúp đỡ của ba cô gái khi họ bảo muốn giúp cậu tắm rửa. Zero không quen được chăm sóc như thế. Phòng tắm được xây bên cạnh phòng cậu, có cửa thông giữa hai phòng. Zero tin rằng mình chẳng cần đến một bồn tắm xa xỉ rải hoa và ngào ngạt mùi tinh dầu hoa hồng thế này, nhưng cậu không từ chối được. Thật đáng ngạc nhiên khi Vampire vẫn duy trì lối sống xa hoa như thế này sau một trăm năm chiến tranh, hoặc là họ cũng giàu lên nhờ cuộc chiến ấy. Zero thôi nghĩ ngợi khi thả mình vào bồn, thay vào đó, cậu chuyển sang nghịch những cánh hoa mịn như nhung nổi trên mặt nước. Hoa nở ở đâu cũng là hoa, cũng tùy người bóp nặn mà rửa nát. Chừng nửa tiếng sau đó, Zero đã sẵn sàng cho lần đầu ra mắt gia đình chồng, Mary giúp cậu chải đầu, chỉnh lại phần tóc mái dài và rối bù, làm cho gương mặt non trẻ của Zero hiện rõ lên mồn một, Zero không thích nó, nhưng thời gian không đủ để sửa lại. Ba nàng hầu dẫn cậu tới nhà ăn. Một căn phòng rộng, dài, với chiếc bàn như thể sẵn sàng cho ba mươi người ngồi mỗi bên. Phía bên kia, ghế chủ tọa vẫn để trống. Zero thầm nghĩ có lẽ cậu sẽ chỉ ăn một mình.

Bất ngờ thay, đúng lúc ấy, cánh cửa phòng bếp lại một lần nữa mở ra. Bốn người nối gót nhau xuất hiện trong nhà ăn: hai nam, hai nữ. Đôi nam nữ đi phía trước có vẻ lớn tuổi hơn, trông họ chỉ mới tầm ba mươi, hoặc hơn một chút. Người con trai đi phía sau trạc tuổi họ, đang cười với cô gái đi chung với mình. Cô gái ấy trông có vẻ hoạt bát, cô cười nói suốt, miệng than vãn về việc búi tóc cao làm da đầu cô đau quá đỗi. Zero phỏng chừng họ chính là gia đình sắp tới của cậu. Quả thật vậy, đôi nam nữa đi đầu là Quốc Vương Kuran Haruka và Hoàng hậu Kuran Juuri. Cô gái hoạt bát là công chúa Kuran Yuuki. Người còn lại là Kuran Kaname, hôn phu của cậu. Quốc vương và Hoàng hậu cười lịch thiệp và xin lỗi vì đã khiến cậu phải đợi. Zero chợt nhận ra tại sao họ là một gia đình, họ cười rất giống nhau. Quốc vương gọi con trai mình tới:

"Kaname, đến bên Zero đi này."

Zero không thích Quốc vương gọi thẳng tên cậu, nhưng sớm hay muộn thì cậu cũng sẽ không ý kiến được chuyện này. Kaname chào cậu một cách lịch sự, đầy nhã nhặn, nhưng cũng chỉ thế thôi. Mọi người lả lướt đi đến ghế ngồi. Khi Mary kéo ghế bên cạnh Kaname, Zero nghĩ cậu sẽ ngồi ở đó, nhưng Yuuki lại ngồi phịch xuống ghế và bắt đầu trò chuyện với anh trai. Cả Mary lẫn Zero đều sững lại, nhưng Zero nhanh hơn một chút, cậu tự kéo ghế ngồi cho mình, bên cạnh Yuuki, vì cậu không thể ngồi cạnh Hoàng hậu trong khi Quốc vương ngồi ở vị trí chủ tọa. Hoàng hậu khẽ nhắc nhở, Yuuki mới giật mình xin lỗi cậu, nhưng Zero không bận lòng, thật sự, vì đó luôn là chỗ ngồi của Yuuki, đáng lẽ cũng sẽ là chỗ ngồi tương lai của em nếu như cậu không đến đây. Zero cố nặn ra nụ cười thân thiện hết mức có thể và bảo cô rằng cậu hy vọng cô sẽ mãi mãi ngồi ở vị trí này. Yuuki cười đầy ái ngại, ngượng ngịu ngồi xuống, nhưng chỉ một lúc sau lại ríu rít với gia đình mình. Nhà Kuran chẳng dùng gì nhiều, đĩa thức ăn duy nhất được dọn lên là phần của Zero, và những người còn lại là ly nước máu - Các nhà khoa học đã phát triển một loại thuốc gọi là viên máu, chúng giống như viên sủi, tan nhanh trong nước, tạo ra một dung dịch thay thế máu tươi. Phần ăn của Zero có vị như cơm trộn cát, có lẽ nhà bếp cũng đã tận lực trong việc chế ra một thứ mà họ chẳng thể nếm được như thế nào là đúng. Cậu không thể hiểu họ đang nói điều gì, kể cả câu chuyện về váy áo của Yuuki. Zero thật sự tin mình không thể hòa hợp với ngôi nhà này. Bàn ăn xa cách, cười nói thanh nhã, lối nói trang trọng, cả bộ trang phục xa hoa mà họ chuẩn bị cho cậu cũng vậy, tất cả chỉ làm Zero cảm thấy lạc lõng hơn, như thể tất cả họ đang chứng minh rằng cậu chỉ là một kẻ học đòi trở thành quý tộc, mặc dù họ chẳng có ý như vậy. Zero cố gắng nhai rệu rạo trong lúc đợi gia đình Kuran kết thúc bữa ăn của họ và trở về phòng ngay khi Quốc vương thông báo bữa tối đã kết thúc. Nơi đầu tiên cậu lao vào khi về đến phòng là nhà vệ sinh. Cậu gần như ôm lấy bồn cầu trong lúc nôn thốc nôn tháo toàn bộ bữa tối kinh khủng đó. Jane tỏ ý cô sẽ bảo nhà bếp chuẩn bị bữa ăn cho cậu, nhưng Zero không nghĩ họ có thể làm tốt hơn nên đã từ chối, cậu bảo cậu chỉ cần ngủ một giấc và sẽ ổn hơn vào ngày mai. Các nàng hầu suy cho cùng cũng chẳng biết gì về nhân loại, các nàng tin tưởng điều cậu nói và giúp cậu chuẩn bị giường ngủ. 

Zero trằn trọc suốt đêm. Giá mà cậu biết cách để cơn buồn ngủ ập đến như lúc chiều.


	2. Chapter 2

Những ngày tiếp theo sau đó cũng chẳng dễ chịu gì. Zero buộc phải điều chỉnh thói quen của mình từ sống ban ngày thành sống về đêm. Ba ngày liên tiếp Zero bị xoay vòng trong việc thử trang phục mới, học thuộc các bài phát biểu, các câu trả lời; gặp mặt báo chí; và đương nhiên không thể thiếu bữa cơm gia đình thân mật với gia đình Kuran. Không may, Zero những tưởng mình sẽ không cần ngồi bên cạnh Kuran Kaname vì công chúa nhỏ luôn muốn ngồi cạnh anh trai, tuy nhiên, Hoàng hậu không cho phép điều đó và tách hai anh em Kuran ra, bà kéo Yuuki ngồi bên cạnh mình và buộc Zero phải ngồi cạnh Kaname. Cả hai đều cảm thấy không thoải mái khi ngồi cạnh nhau, Zero có thể cảm nhận được sự bài xích và không vừa lòng của bạn đời qua cách anh tránh nhìn thẳng vào cậu. Kể từ đấy, mỗi lần gặp mặt Kaname, Zero đều cố giữ khoảng cách, tránh để anh nhìn thấy mình. Cách xử lý vụng về như vậy chẳng thể nào qua mắt được Hoàng hậu, hẳn đó cũng là lí do bà mời Zero đến chỗ mình.

Thoạt đầu, Zero nghĩ là chỉ có Hoàng hậu và cậu, hóa ra còn có những người khác: Họ là những công chúa - chị em gái khác trong dòng họ Kuran đã được gả cho các quý tộc, một trong những chìa khóa của nhà Kuran trong việc đảm bảo quyền lực của mình. Các quý cô mặc bộ cánh nhiều tầng, đính đăng ten với màu sắc trang nhã, hệt như từ ngữ họ sử dụng suốt cuộc nói chuyện mà ngoài mỉa mai nhau ra thì chẳng có gì khác. Được nửa buổi thì họ chuyển sang đánh bài hoặc tụm năm tụm bảy lại bàn chuyện con cái. Zero không thuộc về bất kì nhóm nào nên cậu ngồi lại với Hoàng hậu, bà mỉm cười đôn hậu bảo:

"Hẳn là con cũng không tin Vampire cũng giống con người đúng không?"

Zero hơi ngập ngừng, cậu lắc đầu: "Có nhiều Vampire từng... chiến đấu cùng cha con trong chiến tranh. Ông ấy kể rằng họ cũng có những mặt giống với nhân loại: họ có thể yêu, ghét, cũng biết buồn chán và hạnh phúc."

"Vậy con có nghĩ Kaname cũng như thế?"

Zero chợt hiểu ra vì sao bà lại đề cập đến Kaname, có lẽ trong mắt bà thì chính sự xa cách của Zero dẫn đến sự lạnh nhạt của đôi con trẻ. Mà Zero cũng nghĩ như vậy, cậu không muốn gần gũi với anh chỉ vì cả hai bị ép hôn với nhau. Anh có hạnh phúc của anh mà cậu không có quyền tước đoạt. Zero nhìn kĩ hơn gương mặt của Hoàng hậu, Yuuki hẳn có hết những gì đẹp nhất từ mẹ mình: Gương mặt tròn trịu, đồng điệu với đôi mắt nâu, lúc nào cũng sáng ngời vẻ vui tươi. Đôi môi yêu kiều, không cười cũng toát lên vẻ dịu dàng. Bà đang nhìn cậu, như trông đợi một thứ gì đó rất đỗi xa vời, đồng thời cũng gần gũi vô cùng. Zero không hiểu được ánh mắt ấy muốn gì, cậu chỉ có thể đáp như đang nói lên nghĩa vụ của mình: "Con biết trách nhiệm của một người bạn đời, và con sẽ không làm Người thất vọng, thưa Hoàng hậu."

"Không phải trách nhiệm, con yêu. Chưa bao giờ ta đòi hỏi điều ấy ở con. Ta chỉ muốn biết con nghĩ gì về người sắp là chồng mình?"

"Anh ấy... chúng con chỉ có trách nhiệm với nhau, nó sẽ luôn như thế."

Hoàng hậu gật đầu, bà xoa đầu Zero, dù không nhìn thấy gương mặt bà, nhưng Zero đoán bà đang buồn lắm. Bà thì thầm với cậu: "Kaname chẳng thể lấy ai khác ngoài con đâu."

Zero không hiểu được lời bà nói lúc ấy, một tay bà nắm lấy tay cậu, bàn tay lạnh buốt, chẳng giống ánh mắt nồng ấm của bà chút nào. Cậu cho phép mình tin vào ánh mắt ấy của Hoàng hậu, vì biết đâu, đó là thứ duy nhất ấm áp ở nơi này, khi mà những ngọn nên cũng bạc bẽo, vô tình.

Một ngày sau đó, hôn lễ của Kuran Kaname và Kiryu Zero diễn ra tại điện thờ lớn nhất, nơi mà mỗi đời vua chỉ được bước vào một lần duy nhất, khi họ cưới người vợ đầu tiên của mình. Zero bước đi một mình trên tấm thảm đỏ, dưới làn bụi giấy trắng tinh. Đây chẳng phải lần đầu tiên, trang phục của cậu được may dựa theo bộ đồ truyền thống đã được may từ sáu trăm năm trước, họ thay đổi một vài họa tiết, nhưng về cơ bản vẫn giữ màu đen chủ đạo, đính đá quý và thít chặt bằng những sợi dây dát vàng. Đôi bốt cổ cao, gót nhọn, họa tiết được vẽ bằng bụi bạc. Họ còn rất cận trọng khi cho phép cậu đeo vòng phỉ thúy nặng nề trên đầu. Điều duy nhất an ủi cậu là Kaname cũng phải mặc như thế, điểm khác duy nhất là anh đi giày đế bằng, cổ thấp. Anh cũng chẳng phải đội thứ gì trên đầu, tóc mái vuốt ngược làm lộ ra vầng trán thanh tú. Vampire nào cũng đẹp, nhưng anh ở một mức độ khác hẳn, anh chẳng hề giống cha mẹ mình, có phải vì anh vẫn còn trẻ nên đường nét gương mặt vẫn chưa lộ vẻ rắn rỏi như Quốc vương, hay vì anh là đàn ông nên đôi mắt chẳng to tròn như Hoàng hậu. Dù vậy, khi nhìn thấy anh đứng trước lễ đường, Zero đã khựng lại mất mấy giây. Kaname trông giống hệt bức tượng thần Apollo, làm da trắng sức dưới ánh trăng bạc càng trở nên đẹp đẽ hơn. Một thực thể siêu thực không hề tồn tại ở cõi trần, Zero nghĩ vậy trước khi tiến về phía anh. Từng bước, từng bước, thật chậm rãi. Kaname không hề quay lại nhìn cậu, còn Zero thì cắt bỏ từng phần linh hồn theo mỗi bước chân. Cậu đứng bên cạnh anh, Kaname đưa tay cho cậu như một phần nghi lễ, bàn tay anh buốt giá như ánh mắt anh nhìn cậu. Quốc vương - biểu tượng của thần đối với Vampire, cất cao giọng chúc phúc đôi trẻ, và một lần nữa. Zero chạm phải sự lạnh giá của chồng mình, khi cả hai chạm môi nhau, bước cuối cùng của nghi thức cho phép họ trở thành bạn đời của nhau, sống bên nhau cho tới ngày cái chết chia lìa.

Ngay sau hôn lễ là tiệc mừng, mọi người khiêu vũ ngay trong đại sảnh của điện thờ, nâng những cốc nước máu hảo hạng để chúc mừng hôn sự. Kaname khiêu vũ với nhiều cô gái, anh dắt một trong số đó đến chỗ Zero và giới thiệu với cậu. Souen Ruka, cô gái có mái tóc tựa như tóc của nữ thần Sif, và Zero tin chắc chồng cô sẽ yêu cô như Thor luôn yêu vợ mình. Kế đó, một vài người bạn khác của Kaname đến chào cậu, tất cả họ đều có màu tóc vàng hoe: Ichijou Takuma là cháu nội của Lão Nhất - người đứng đầu Hội Nguyên Lão, và cũng là cánh tay phải đắc lực của Kaname. Hanabusa Aidou và Akatsuki Kain là hai anh em họ, những quý tộc mới nổi lên vào nửa sau trận chiến trăm năm. Em họ của Kaname - Senri Shiki suýt chút nữa ngủ gục giữa bữa tiệc. Tất cả họ đều cười nói với Zero, đặc biệt là Takuma, anh kéo cậu và Kaname vào một góc khuất, lấm lét dúi cho cả hai một cuốn sách bìa màu xanh lá, không có hình bìa, làm bộ mặt bí hiểm dặn dò cả hai lát động phòng mới được xem, xong nhét quyển sách mỏng dính ấy vào túi áo trong của Kaname trước khi kéo cả hai trở lại buổi tiệc. Zero cũng khiêu vũ với Yuuki, mặc dù chuyện đó có hơi khó khăn với cả hai, khi mà Zero thì không giỏi còn Yuuki thì còn chẳng cao tới ngang ngực cậu. Dù vậy, cậu vẫn rất vui, nhưng niềm vui ngắn chẳng tày gang, nhạc công chuyển sang giai điệu gấp gáp và ồn ã hơn. Mọi người bắt đầu tách ra hai bên, còn Kaname thì tiến lại gần cậu. 

Chuyện gì tới cũng phải tới.

Zero khoan thai tiến về phía Kaname, lặng lẽ nắm lấy tay anh cùng trở về phòng, lòng thầm nhủ đây là lần đầu tiên, cũng là lần cuối cùng căn phòng chung của cả hai được sử dụng. Khi cả hai đi dến hành lang, các nàng hầu tách họ ra và dẫn mỗi người về phòng riêng của mình. Jane, Mary, và San giúp cậu thay trang phục, họ bôi lên xương quai xanh và cổ cậu thứ tinh dầu có mùi dịu ngọt, giống như mùi kẹo cam, mùi hương này khiến cậu muốn nếm thử chúng một chút, họ bôi một thứ dầu khác dọc thêm cột sống cậu, theo lời Jane, nó giúp cuộc yêu được mãnh liệt hơn. Zero sượng người khi San bôi thêm tinh dầu có mùi kẹo cam ở má trong bắp đùi cậu, cậu không quen có người lạ động chạm đến phần nhạy cảm này. Sau khi phủ lên người cậu một lớp áo lụa mịn màng, ba nàng hầu mở cửa thông sang phòng chung, họ sẽ không đi theo cậu. Ngay khi Zero vừa bước qua, cánh cửa cũng khép lại ngay lập tức. Zero hít sâu một hơi, cậu đảo mắt nhìn xung quanh. căn phòng này phải rộng gấp ba, bốn lần phòng riêng của cậu, theo lẽ đó, mọi thứ trong này cũng to lớn hơn hẳn, nó cũng chứa nhiều đồ hơn phòng cậu: bàn cờ vua, sách, bàn ghế, lò sưởi, cả chiếc giường rủ màn kiêu sa,... Cậu nhìn sang phía đối diện với cánh cửa thông từ phòng mình, đó là cánh cửa thông sang phòng Kaname, nơi cậu không được vào nếu anh không cho phép.

Zero có chút trông đợi đêm tân hôn của mình, đồng thời cũng cảm thấy mình đang hy vọng hão huyền. Cậu vén bức màn, nhẹ nhàng trườn lên giường, chờ đợi Kaname.

Chẳng mấy chốc mà của phòng anh cũng mở ra, âm thanh nặng nề như thể đó là tiếng chuông cảnh báo cuối cùng. Zero có thể thấy bóng anh qua bước màn, anh tiến lại giường rất nhanh, ngón tay thanh mảnh xuyên qua khe màn, nhẹ nhàng vén lên một góc, Kaname khựng người lại khi nhìn thấy Zero đang ngồi đợi anh trên giường. Đoạn anh thoái lui, ngã người ngồi phịch xuống ghế bên cạnh bàn cờ vua. Zero co gối lại, đợi tín hiệu anh sẽ đến và làm việc họ nên làm.

Một lúc lâu sau Kaname mới lên tiếng: "Ngủ trước đi."

Zero hiểu sẽ chẳng có chuyện gì xảy ra cả, và nếu có thì cậu cũng không biết được. Cậu nằm xuống, tự phủ chăn cho chính mình, nhắm nghiền hai mắt, vờ như mình đang ngủ trong khi trong lòng vừa cảm thấy hụt hẫng, vừa cảm thấy như được giải thoát. Lát sau, cậu nghe tiếng sột soạt ở bên kia giường, khẽ hé mắt nhìn, đối diện với cậu là tấm lưng rộng lớn của người đang là chồng cậu. Zero không trở mình, thay vào đó cậu nhắm chặt mắt, vờ như chẳng thấy gì.

Chỉ là đêm tân hôn.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Sáng hôm sau, cả hai ngượng ngùng nhìn nhau khi tỉnh giấc. Zero nghĩ bây giờ khoảng hơn bốn giờ sáng, cậu vẫn thường tỉnh dậy vào giờ này, ngược lại, với Kaname thì đây mới là lúc giấc ngủ thật sự bắt đầu. Zero sượng người dưới cái nhìn chằm chằm của chồng mình. Cậu nói đầy gượng gạo: "Anh nên ngủ thêm chút nữa thì hơn."

Kaname không đáp lại, anh lướt ngón tay dọc theo tóc Zero trước khi vân vê trên hình xăm hoa hồng của Zero. Cậu không trốn được, Zero đã biết cậu cũng chẳng phải loại tốt lành gì để gả vào nhà Kuran. Với Vampire, việc cắn và thưởng thức máu nhau là một cách để bày tỏ tình yêu, nhất là dấu cắn ở cổ. Nếu nơi ấy không ai chạm tới cổ mình trước bạn đời của mình thì điều đó cũng tương tự với việc còn nguyên vẹn trước khi cưới. Nhưng Zero không được thế, bốn năm trước, cậu đã để một Vampire thuần chủng cắn mình, một cách tự nguyện. Bất kể là lí do nào khiến cậu làm thế, hay chỉ đơn giản vì lúc ấy cậu chỉ mới là một đứa trẻ mười hai tuổi thì cậu cũng sẽ không được bạn đời mình tha thứ, nhất là khi người đó lại là người thừa kế của hoàng gia - một biểu tượng không chỉ mang tính thần thánh đối với Vampire, mà còn là hình ảnh tượng trưng cho truyền thống không thể chối bỏ nhiều đời nay của giống loài này. Zero không còn trong sạch trước khi bước chân vào hoàng gia, cậu có thể là người làm lễ với Kaname Kuran, nhưng vĩnh viễn không thể là Hoàng Tế. Hình xăm hoa hồng ấy chỉ dùng để kéo dài thời gian thoái hóa, không sớm thì muộn cậu cũng sẽ trở thành một D thấp hèn, một tên nô lệ bị đá khỏi cung điện mà chẳng ai có thể bảo hộ cậu. Cảm giác nhói đau chạy dọc cơ thể khi Kaname chạm vào hình- một trong những tác dụng của ấn chú nhằm đảm bảo là khi cậu biến thành Vampire, cơn đau sẽ bùng phát khiến cậu không thể di chuyển được, cậu cố gắng nói trong một hơi: "Khi nào bắt đầu biến đổi, tôi sẽ rời khỏi đây. Tôi sẽ cố gắng hết sức để không làm phiền nhà Kuran nên anh hãy dừng lại đi."

Nhưng Kaname vẫn không dừng lại, ngón tay anh vẫn chạy dọc theo đường nét của hình xăm, ánh mắt lơ đểnh như thể chẳng để tâm đến câu nói của Zero. Hình xăm bắt đầu nóng dần lên, Zero cảm thấy như có những dây gai đang siết chặt cơ thể mình, cậu vùng khỏi vùng tay của Kaname, nhưng chẳng thể chống lại bùa chú. Khi Zero bật ra tiếng rên vì không thể chống chọi nỗi với con đau buốt từ khắp mọi nơi trên cơ thể, Kaname mới dừng lại, ánh mắt lơ đễnh của anh khiến Zero cảm thấy lời xin lỗi của anh chẳng thật lòng chút nào. Zero chẳng buồn cự nự, cậu chẳng còn sức đâu mà đôi co với Kaname, cậu để mặc anh kéo cậu nhích lại gần anh hơn. Đầu Zero chỉ cách ngực Kaname một khoảng rất ngắn, cậu tựa hồ cảm nhận được hơi thở lạnh giá tự cơ thể anh. Cậu khẽ rùng mình khi ngón tay anh miết dọc gáy mình, cậu muốn tránh xa anh nhưng lại không thể thoát khỏi vòng tay cứng rắn của anh. Kaname hỏi với giọng nhẹ nhàng, chứa chan sự ân cần: "Nếu em muốn về nhà, ta sẽ sắp xếp cho em về thăm nhà nếu em hứa sẽ trở lại."

"Đi được là tôi đi luôn đấy." - Zero đáp lại nhát gừng, hẳn là anh nghĩ khi cậu nói cậu rời khỏi đây là vì cậu nhớ nhà, nhưng không, cậu chỉ đơn thuần thông báo với anh dự định của bản thân. 

"Vậy thì em sẽ không được đi đâu ngoài cung điện này đâu." - Zero nghĩ Kaname đang dọa, nhưng lại giọng anh lại chẳng có vẻ gì như vậy cả. Zero thở dài: "Tôi còn đi đâu được."

"Em bảo khi em biến đổi thành D em sẽ ra đi, giờ lại bảo em không nơi nào để đi. Nếu ngày ấy thực sự đến, em sẽ đi đâu?"

Zero im lặng, Kaname cũng không hỏi thêm, anh muốn chờ câu trả lời của mình, và anh không cho phép cậu lảng tránh vấn đề ấy. Mất một lúc lâu Zero mới có thể lên tiếng: "Anh tò mò à?"

Kaname ậm ờ trong miệng, Zero đắn đo một hồi mới tiếp lời: "Thật ra tôi cũng chẳng biết đi đâu. Nếu như cha nuôi tôi còn sống đến ngày đó, tôi nghĩ tôi sẽ đến chỗ ông ở một thời gian trước khi quyết định mình sẽ đi đâu."

Cha mẹ Zero mất bốn năm trước, để có thể nhận dấu ấn chú này, cũng như vào học viện quân sự của Hiệp hội để chuẩn bị gia nhập lực lượng kháng chiến trong chiến tranh, Zero đã nhận một thợ săn huyền thoại là Kurosu Kaien làm cha nuôi. Trong trí nhớ của Zero, đó là một người đàn ông tốt, khi cậu đi, ông đã hứa sẽ chăm sóc cho em trai cậu cũng như sẽ thư từ đều đặn, dù Zero sợ rằng chẳng có lá thư nào đi qua được cánh cổng cung điện này. Kaname thôi không hỏi nữa, anh nhích người ngang tầm mắt cậu, đôi mắt nâu xoáy sâu vào mắt Zero như thể anh muốn đào bới mọi ngóc ngách trong linh hồn cậu chỉ bởi cái nhìn, anh nói rất khẽ, nhưng giọng chắc nịch:"Em là bạn đời của ta." Lời khẳng định này có lẽ là lời bảo hộ của Kaname đối với thân phận của Zero, cậu hiểu mình có thể vịn vào câu nói này để ở lại đây, nhưng cậu sẽ không làm thế. Cậu đáp lại anh bằng giọng trịnh trọng nhất có thể: "Từ tận đáy lòng mình, tôi xin cảm tạ ngài, thưa thái tử."

Kaname ép cậu vùi mặt vào ngực anh, Zero còn chẳng thể nghe thấy tiếng tim người đàn ông này đập, cậu cũng không cho phép mình dựa vào anh. Zero nghĩ cơ thể lạnh giá và vòng tay rắn chắc như thép nguội ấy chính là hình ảnh về cuộc sống sau này của cậu: lạnh lẽo và bị trói buộc bởi những định kiến không thể phá bỏ, mà cậu, cũng chẳng thể trốn thoát khỏi bâí kì thứ gì, bao gồm cả Kaname.

Xế chiều hôm ấy, Kaname tỉnh dậy, nhận thấy bạn đời của mình vẫn đang còn say ngủ, hàng lông mày xô vào nhau, gương mặt non nớt lộ rõ vẻ thống khổ, có vẻ như chẳng phải là một giấc ngủ yên lành gì. Anh lay cậu dậy, Zero mở trừng hai mắt khi anh vừa gọi tên cậu lần đầu tiên. Cậu có phần ái ngại khi tách khỏi anh, như thể việc ngủ quên trong vòng tay bạn đời là một điều đáng xấu hổ.

Theo truyền thống, cả hai sẽ giúp nhau mặc lại lễ phục khi muốn ra khỏi phòng, Kaname giải thích rằng họ không cần thiết phải ra khỏi phòng hôm nay, lễ phục người hầu đã để lại trong phòng từ đêm qua. Đây chỉ đơn thuần là nghi thức cho thấy họ đã sẵn sàng kết thúc kì trăng mật của cặp đôi tân hôn, sau đó họ sẽ trở lại với các hoạt động liên quan tới vai trò của mình. Anh cũng đề nghị cả hai tạm thời chưa cần ra ngoài ngay, vì nếu họ bước ra quá sớm thì điều đó chỉ biểu thị sự không hòa hợp giữa hai người. Zero có vẻ không thích ở lại trong phòng quá lâu, nhưng cậu vẫn chấp thuận. Trong phòng chẳng có gì để họ giải trí ngoại trừ bàn cờ vua và những cuốn sách được bày biện sẵn. Cả hai nhanh chóng đi đến quyết định sẽ chơi vài ván cờ trước rồi tính tiếp.

Kaname có phần ngạc nhiên khi Zero chơi cờ rất khá, ít nhất là ở tuổi cậu lúc này. Cả hai chơi cờ hàng giờ liền trước khi chuyển sang đọc sách. Những cuốn sách này thường tâp trung vào chủ đề gia đình hoặc chăm sóc con cái. Zero nhớ các Vampire không có khả năng sinh con, hầu hết con của họ được sinh ra từ việc trộn máu của các cặp đôi Vampire cùng vài bùa chú tối cổ mà chỉ vài người biết được. Xác suất đứa trẻ có độ thuần cao thấp tới nỗi ngay cả hoàng gia cũng phải chấp nhận việc pha loãng máu với các quý tộc - những Vampire này chính là những công chúa trong buổi tiệc trà của Hoàng hậu hôm trước. Khả năng Vampire nữ được sinh ra cao hơn nam nên không chỉ hoàng gia mới đa thê, ngay cả trong những gia đình quý tộc cũng có thể có nhiều vợ. Tuy nhiên chỉ có một người được làm lễ ở các điện thờ. Chính điều này khiến người vợ đầu tiên là người có quyền lực nhất, kể cả khi bà có bị mưu hại thì những cô vợ lẽ cũng không thể ngồi lên ghế của bà, các con do những người vợ sinh ra có quyền ngang nhau cho đến khi quyền thừa kế được công bố. Hiếm khi nào có một Vampire nam chỉ có một vợ, nhưng vẫn có, ví dụ như Quốc Vương Haruka chỉ có một vợ là Hoàng hậu Juuri. Kaname trở thành một cách đơn giản, điều đó thậm chí còn được công bố trước khi công chúa Yuuki ra đời. Những người cháu của Quốc vương không thể ngồi lên ngai vàng nhưng họ vẫn có thể được tiến cử vào những vị trí quan trọng, nếu Kaname không đủ năng lực thì sẽ trở thành con rối trong tay họ, và đương nhiên, con cháu anh sau này cũng sẽ chỉ là những vị vua hay nữ hoàng bù nhìn, lâu dần chỉ còn là biểu tượng chứ chẳng có thực quyền gì.

Chiến tranh kết thúc, hòa bình lập lại còn dẫn đến một diễn biến khác, sự chung sống của giống loài. Việc này cho phép sự pha trộn dòng máu, là cơ hội để nhà Kuran mở rộng quy mô gia tộc sang các giống loài khác, và hiển nhiên, tìm kiếm đồng minh cho Thái Tử nếu như có việc tranh giành quyền lực. Họ chọn Kiryu, bởi một lẽ đây là gia tộc đã đi vào lịch sử khi họ vốn chỉ là con người - sinh vật yếu ớt trong thế giới này, đã cùng nhiều con người khác làm nên những chiến thắng lẫy lừng. Hơn nữa máu người rất yếu, có trộn với mau thuần, đặc biệt là với Vampire có độ thuần cao như Kuran thì máu người cũng gần như biến mất hẳn, độ thuần được đảm bảo. Kaname hẳn cũng cưới Zero vì thế, dù giữa họ chẳng có tình yêu. Kaname vẫn còn trẻ, chưa đến tuổi trích máu nhận con, mà Zero thì chẳng sống nỗi tới ngày anh đủ tuổi, nên cuộc hôn nhân chóng váng này rồi cũng sẽ thành mây khói. Nó chẳng khác gì một cái chớp mắt đối với những sinh vật có thể sống cả mấy trăm năm như Vampire. 

"Zero!" - Cậu giật nảy mình khi nghe Kaname gọi lớn tên cậu, mắt anh chuyển sang màu đỏ tươi, tín hiệu cho thấy cơn phẫn nộ của các Vampire. Cậu lúng túng đáp lại: "Sao cơ?"

"Em thật sự không nghe gì à?" - Zero gật đầu thay cho sự chấp nhận, Kaname hung hăn giật cuốn sách khỏi tay cậu, liếc mắt nhìn qua trang sách, anh gắt: "Em đọc chăm chú tới nỗi không nghe thấy ta nói?"

"Yeah, à mà không, thật ra tôi đang nghĩ chuyện khác."

"Chuyện gì nào?" - Zero nghe ra giọng mỉa mai trong cách nói của Kaname, cậu tự hỏi điều gì khiến anh cáu gắt như thế, cậu đáp lại anh: "Tự nhiên anh tử tế một cách kì lạ khiến tôi phải suy nghĩ lại bản thân đã hợp nhãn anh chỗ nào để phát huy thôi."

"Vậy là ta đã từng không tử tế với em?"

"Không, chỉ là chúng ta.." - Zero tắc nghẽn. Kaname nở nụ cười đắc thắng: "Em chẳng giỏi nói dối chút nào."

Zero đầu hàng, thật vậy, cậu chưa từng giỏi nói dối hay bịa chuyện: "Nghĩ về chuyện đa thê trong hoàng gia, kiểu sẵn sàng tinh thần nhìn anh đón bà hai, bà ba về thôi."

Kaname phì cười, anh nắm lấy tay cậu, ngón tay anh vân vê mu bàn tay của Zero, khi cậu ngẩng lên nhìn anh, ánh mắt lơ đễnh mang theo chút gì đó ấm áp: "Cho đến ngày cái chết chia lìa, em là bạn đời duy nhất của ta."

"Làm như tôi sống thọ lắm ấy."

Cả hai bật cười khi Zero nói câu đấy. Kaname trả cuốn sách lại cho cậu, anh bảo cậu nên thôi nghĩ linh tinh đi. Anh nhắc lại câu hỏi liệu cậu có muốn dùng bữa tối không, Zero từ chối, cậu bảo cậu muốn đọc nốt cuốn sách dở dang. Kaname gật gù, trước khi quay lại với cuốn sách của mình, anh bảo: "Em chưa quen thức đêm thì cứ ngủ trước đi."

"Tôi hiểu mà."  - Zero cũng chỉ gật đầu đáp ứng anh, nhưng tâm trí không hoàn toàn tập trung trên cuốn sách, cậu tập trung vào việc ép bản thân tin rằng sự ân cần vừa rồi của Kaname là dành cho tất cả, không phải chỉ mình cậu. Zero vẫn nhớ anh đã rực rỡ như thế nào trong đêm hội, rất nhiều người đến trò truyện cùng anh, anh đều tiếp đãi hỏ bằng sự tử tế và ân cần như thế. Nhất là với những người bạn từ thời thơ ấu của mình. Những bữa cơm tối ngắn ngủi cũng khiến Zero nhận ra Kaname rất đổi dịu dàng với em gái mình, cả lòng hiếu thuận với cha mẹ của anh. Cậu biết ơn Kaname đã giúp cậu cảm thấy đỡ ngượng ngịu hơn trong căn phòng sực nức mùi hương ngọt ngào chỉ dành cho cặp đôi mới cưới hay đơn thuần là thôi cảm thấy mất tự nhiên vì trang phục gợi tình cả hai đang mặc. Nhưng cũng chỉ thế thôi, Zero tự nhủ bản thân không nên ảo tưởng rằng cậu đang được anh yêu quý, để rồi đòi hỏi anh nhiều tình cảm hơn. Cậu học cách để thuyết phục bản thân chấp nhận mình chỉ cần nhiêu đó tử tế đã là đủ nhiều rồi, điều cậu nên làm là an phận sống ở nơi này cho đến khi ấn chú khiến cậu không thể di chuyển được nữa. Dẫu vậy, Zero cũng cho phép bản thân an ủi chính mình rằng chồng mình không đến nỗi căm ghét sự tồn tại của mình, chỉ nghĩ vậy thôi, Zero cũng cảm thấy ánh nến trong phần tân hôn ấm áp hơn rất nhiều so với ánh nến trong phòng cậu.

Zero bỏ dở cuốn sách khi nhận ra mình cần phải tắm rửa. Lúc Zero bước vào phòng tắm, cậu nhận ra bên trong đã chuẩn bị sẵn mọi thứ cho cậu, bao gồm cả trang phục thường ngày cậu vẫn hay mặc. Zero không bôi tinh dầu lên người, với cậu dù sao chúng cũng không cần thiết, cậu với Kaname sẽ chẳng thể làm tình hay tặng máu cho nhau, _làm gì thâm mật đến thế_. Cậu cuộn người lại khi thiếp vào giấc ngủ nồng, gương mặt vẫn vô thức nhăn lại khi mơ lại giấc mơ về những ngày tháng xưa cũ.

Khi cậu bật dậy lúc nửa đêm, Kaname đã không còn ở trong phòng chung của cả hai. _Lẽ dĩ nhiên mà_ , cậu tự nhủ như vậy trong lúc cố gắng kêu gọi giấc ngủ trở lại.


End file.
